EP 0 633 051 A1 discloses cleaning liquids contaminated with pollutants by flushing the liquids with flushing gases, wherein the pollutants are driven out of the liquid by means of the flushing gas. Methods of this type are known as “stripping”. It is disadvantageous here that a large quantity of flushing gas accumulates, which contains the gaseous pollutants and must subsequently be supplied for treatment.
DE 10 2007 055 297 A1 discloses cleaning wastewater, which contains dissolved gases, by means of a vacuum treatment and in the process removing the dissolved gases by means of degassing. In order to generate low pressure, steam ejectors are proposed. The disadvantage here however is the effort involved in generating a high low pressure.